Insomnia
by SooChan
Summary: Kedua orang itu tidak akan pernah tidur jika bersama. Di malam itu, ketika bulan sedang terang-terangnya, Yoongi dan Jimin memikirkan alasannya di hotel tempat mereka merebahkan diri. Yah, insomnia sialan. BTS FF / Yoongi / Jimin / YoonMin.


Mereka tidak pernah bisa tidur kalau tidak dipisahkan.

Yoongi tidak mengerti juga, kenapa dirinya yang tukang tidur ini tidak bisa tidur jika bersamanya.

Jimin juga sama bingungnya. Ia lelah. Berlatih seharian dan hal yang paling diinginkannya sepanjang hari adalah memejamkan mata untuk beristirahat.

Mereka ingin tidur, satu pemikiran dan satu keinginan. Bahkan ketika melihat anggota lain makan, keduanya hanya menyingkir dan berjalan menuju kamar, menuju tempat tidur. Kemudian menarik selimut, merangsek dan merebahkan diri berdua di sana.

"Hyung, aku mengantuk," suaranya yang ringan terbawa oleh kantuk yang datang diam-diam, namun tidak ada dari kedua orang itu yang mulai tertidur. "Hyung, kau sudah tidur?"

"Diamlah, aku lelah," pertanda bahwa laki-laki dengan surai perak itu tidak ingin kembali diusik, dan matanya kembali terpejam. "Kau juga sana tidur."

Ya, kalau Jimin bisa. Ia pasti sudah mendengkur sedari tadi.

Selambat-lambatnya sepuluh menit kemudian, Jimin memiringkan tubuh, menghadap Yoongi yang memunggunginya. Diam sebentar. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya, ia menguap dan kemudian memejamkan mata.

Bergumam, "tidurlah, tidurlah, tidurlah, tidurlah."

"Sialan, Jimin, bisakah kau diam?" saat Yoongi menoleh, Jimin langsung diam dan bibir juga matanya langsung tertutup rapat, berpura-pura tidur.

"Ck," Yoongi memutar mata, berbalik dan membenarkan bantalnya, ia benar-benar ingin tidur. Rasanya sudah seminggu sejak ia berhasil tidur tanpa gangguan. Ah, sekarang ia merindukan tempat tidurnya di asrama.

"Argh!"

"Yoongi Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?"

Yoongi bangun dari tidurnya sembari tangannya mengacak rambut dengan frustasi. Ia stres bukan main, stres pertamanya hanya karena insomnia aneh. Ia sungguhan mengantuk. Atas dasar apa matanya tidak ingin terpejam?

"Hei kau, pergi ke ujung sana, di kursi sana," usir Yoongi, dan Jimin tanpa bertanya langsung menuruti, lakunya seperti anak kucing yang patuh. Kemudian Yoongi menggeret sebuah kursi di dekat jendela dan mendudukinya di ujung ruangan lain. "Kau tidur di sana."

"Untuk apa Hyung?"

"Tidakkah kau mengerti aku sedang berusaha untuk tidur?"

"Memang apa hubungannya dengan jarak kita?"

"Karena kalau aku di dekatmu, aku tidak pernah bisa tidur, diam dan tidurlah. Selamat malam."

"Kenapa tidak tukar kamar dengan yang lain saja?"

"Hell, diam! Tidurlah."

Jimin menutup mulut dengan tangannya, kemudian meringkuk di kursi kayu dengan matanya yang mengerjap-ngerjap. Menatap Yoongi dari tempat ia duduk. Menatap surai perak pemuda itu, kulit putih pucatnya, matanya yang sipit yang tertutup dengan enggan. Dan pundaknya yang merosot turun karena kelelahan.

"Hyung, kau tampan."

"Demi porsi makan Seokjin hyung, tidak bisakah kau diam?"

"Maaf."

Jimin masih meringkuk, tidak takut sebenarnya, tapi melihat mata Yoongi yang marah ia menjadi kalut. Tapi tetap saja, laki-laki itu jika marah akan membuatnya gemetaran. Jimin tiada ada pilihan lagi selain meminta maaf.

"Tapi kurasa caranya tidak berhasil, apa kita perlu berpisah kamar?"

"Tidak, tidak perlu, aku yakin mereka sudah tidur."

Jimin mengangkat bahu. "Aku bisa saja masuk ke kamar Jungkook dan Taehyung, mereka tidak akan keberatan jika kubangunkan."

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, ia benar-benar tidak ingin mengganggu anggota grupnya yang lain, mereka juga pasti sama kelelahannya. Laki-laki itu berjalan ke arah Jimin dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke tempat tidur. Setelah yang lebih muda merebahkan diri, ia menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bantal dan terdiam beberapa lama.

"Kurasa kita kena sihir Hyung," Jimin bermaksud bercanda, dan ia tertawa atas leluconnya sendiri itu. Yoongi tidak merespon dan menatap datar pada langit-langit. Jimin mungkin tidak melihatnya, salah satu sisi bibir Yoongi terangkat sedikit.

"Hoahm," itu acara menguap Jimin yang kelima belas kalinya, dan mulut Jimin sudah bosan menguap. "Aku mengantuk."

"Yaya, aku juga."

Yoongi memiringkan tubuh, menghadapkan dirinya pada Jimin yang juga sedang menghadapnya. Ditatapnya pemuda bersurai kelam itu, yang mengerjapkan matanya dua kali, kemudian menghela berat.

"Padahal hari ini cukup melelahkan," kicau Jimin, ia melemparkan ingatannya pada betapa menyebalkannya pelatih baru mereka yang cerewet itu mengubah dan menambahkan gerakan, atau bagaimana mereka harus menghadiri acara tiba-tiba dan mengejar pesawat seperti orang kesetanan. Habis sudah tenaganya.

"Hm," Yoongi setujui dengan sebuah dehaman pelan, kian lama matanya kian meredup, namun saat ia yakin ia akan tertidur, tubuhnya malah menolak untuk beristirahat. "Insomnia sialan."

"Benar, insomnia sialan."

"Jaga bicaramu, Park."

Jimin mengulum bibir. Ah, kenapa ia begitu penurut. "Hei, hei, Hyung, coba cari tahu kenapa kita tidak bisa tidur jika bersama."

"Itu yang kupikirkan dari tadi."

Jimin mengangguk, sembari pikirannya mengawang-ngawang, membayangkan sebab-akibatnya. Rasanya ketika ia masih menjadi trainee, ia masih sering-sering saja tidur dan sekamar dengan Hyung di depannya ini. Tidak tahu dari mana waktunya, tiba-tiba saja hal seperti ini terjadi saat awal debutnya. Apa yang salah memang?

"Kalau aku tidur dengan Hyung," Jimin berujar, entah pada siapa, karena Yoongi tidak berniat menanggapinya. "Rasanya jadi tidak bisa memikirkan hal-hal lain."

"Setiap bersama Hyung, aku rasa kau makin hari makin keren saja."

"Memang aku dulu tidak keren?"

Jimin tidak berani menjawab tidak, hanya menjawab, "tidak sekeren sekarang."

"Kalau bersama Hyung, rasanya ingin terus berbicara dan mendengar suaramu, Hyung."

Jimin terdiam sesaat untuk melihat bagaimana tanggapan Yoongi, setelah yakin tidak akan ada komentar yang keluar, melanjutkan sembari ia membenarkan posisinya dan menatap langit-langit. "Rasanya, berdebar dan sulit bernapas."

"Hyung, yang seperti it-"

Jimin menoleh dan wajah Yoongi berada tepat dihadapannya. Hidup mereka saling bersentuhan, dan tidak ada di antara mereka yang berbicara duluan selama sepuluh detik, karena kaget dengan jarak yang mereka buat.

"Aneh ya," kali itu, pada akhirnya keluar sedikit senyuman dari yang lebih tua. "Aku juga merasa seperti itu."

Kemudian, sembari Jimin tidak dapat mengedipkan matanya kembali, ia merasakan bibirnya diraup, bukan sebuah ciuman dengan nafsu memang. Hanya sebuah ciuman yang datang karena perasaan yang menggebu-gebu, hingga rasanya tak akan pernah dilepas hingga perasaan menggebu-gebu itu hilang. Jimin tidak bergerak-gerak dari posisinya, merasakan bibirnya yang menjadi basah.

"Hpmh," Jimin mendorong tubuh Yoongi, merasa sesak dan ia tidak bisa membedakan antara sesak karena tubuhnya yang tersengal kehabisan udara, atau sesak karena debaran dan perasaan di dadanya yang terbang seperti serangga dengan suaranya yang bising.

"Hell," Yoongi berkata, ia bangun dari rebahnya, diikuti oleh Jimin yang masih memegangi bibirnya dan mengusapnya beberapa kali, tidak percaya dengan apa yang Yoongi lakukan barusan. "Sekarang aku sama sekali tidak mengantuk."

"Untuk apa ciuman yang tadi itu?!" suara Jimin terdengar setengah marah, namun sikapnya yang gugup perihal kejadian itu malah membuat Yoongi terkekeh. "Apa yang lucu?"

"Kurasa aku sudah menemukan alasan aku tidak bisa tertidur."

"Hm?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu, Min. Suka sampai-sampai, ketika kita bersama perasaanku semakin parah saja."

Jimin mengerutkan alis, sebelum ia sempat berkata-kata, Yoongi meneruskan. "Dan kau menyukaiku, bukan begitu?"

Jimin mesti mengambil beberapa menit untuk memahaminya, ketika otaknya benar-benar paham, maka terperangahlah ia, wajah kagetnya tidak ia sembunyikan. Dan ia langsung merona sampai ke ujung telinganya. Debaran di dadanya makin keras sampai-sampai ia bisa mendengarnya berdentum-dentum. Maka dari itu, tahulah dia, bahwa perkataan Yoongi itu benar adanya.

"Hei, Jimin," tidak dijawab, hanya mata Jimin saja yang menatap Yoongi dengan alisnya yang berkerut. "Bumi kepada Jimin?"

"Ah, hei, Jimin, kau mau ke mana?"

.

.

.

.

"Taehyung! Jungkook! Geser pantat kalian dan biarkan aku tidur dengan kalian malam ini!"

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Aku tahu Yoon, penampilanmu menghancurkan list biasku, sekarang menyingkirlah dan duduk diam pada tempatmu berada, biarkan aku untuk tetap mencintai Seokjin dan biarkan kami menikah bersama. Teruntuk Jimin, jaga ketampanan pacar albinomu.

Yeah! Aku kebiasaan begadang tiap malam. Ngetik biasanya, tapi nontonin muka bias adalah prioritas. Minum kopi, terus berangkat tidur pukul satu, dan bangun lagi pukul 3. Setelah itu, mendengkur hingga 10. Aku pengen ngebuat NamJin, tapi entah kenapa susah amat. Padahal tinggal diketik aja.

Anyway, mind to review?


End file.
